Season 3: Tick Tock
This is the third season of Hidden Side. This will air December 25th to January 1 in 2019. This will have 12 episodes, one airing everyday. This Season was inspired by Set 70418 J.B.'s Ghost Lab and 70422 Shrimp Shack Attack. Synopsis With the school year almost over, Jack Davids and Parker L. Jackson have found very few ghosts, the occasional ghost was rare. The two heroes recruit J.B. and Spencer, the Ghost Dog for this particular mission. They find Dr. Drewell, a ghost scientist that tests ghosts to become stronger. They work together to find a solution to stop Dr. Drewell, but the clock is ticking. Literally. Plot Episode 26: J.B.s' heel With the DNA from the last excursion, J.B. has found a weakness in the ghosts using a virus in the phone to shoot onto the ghosts. She has to test it, so she grabs her team, Jack, Parker, and Spencer the Ghost Dog to find a ghost that can resist it so she can use its DNA to create a more powerful virus. Episode 27: The Act of Ghouls The team searches Newbury, Jack and Spencer find a hidden elevator leading to an underground lab full of ghouls. His phone dies and the elevator closes as he sneaks in. Without the phone, Jack cannot call his friends. Spencer and Jack sneak throughout the base but are caught by a mysterious Dr. Drewell, a ghost scientist and genius. Episode 28: Arm N' Leg Parker and J.B. find the entrance for the elevator to the secret lab. They get down to find Jack about to experimented on with his ghost dog, Spencer. They use their phones and destroy minions and save Jack, though it takes the sacrifice of their phones. Episode 29: A Ghoul A Day, Keeps the Doctors Away The heroes use tech to create souped-up phones with extra powers. Parker has an electric shock blast while Jack hits them with a splash of water, which ghosts hate. They supercharge the phones and see Dr. Drewell rising his experiments from the ground. Episode 30: A Phone For A Phone They use the phones like they had used the old ones, but Dr. Drewell is ingenious, as he took apart the phones and created ghost armor to stop the regular attacks. But, when they use the phones with the supercharged powers, Dr. Drewells' armor breaks. Episode 31: As Dead As A Dr. Drewell Dr. Drewell, uses an untested potion that is charged by a clock with superpowers, the Ghoul-Clock 500. It should make him immune to the supercharged powers. He drinks it, growing twice the size, knocking down both of their phones. Spencer barks, but is waved aside. Episode 32: As Easy To Die The heroes gather their phones, J.B. arrives with her Paranormal Intercept bus with a few new adjustments. She has a mobile lab inside. Inside is Douglas with his Stunt Truck towing behind. They all get ready to stop the Super-Massive Dr. Drewell. Episode 33: Ask A Creepy Question and You'll Get A Creepy Answer Jack realizes the phones aren't strong enough alone, so Parker and Jack combine them in J.B.'s Ghost-Lab-Paranormal-Intercept-Bus-Thing Cannon and Parker uses its power and shoots at Dr. Drewell. Dr. Drewell gets smaller, but he destroys it, Jack saving Parker. Episode 34: At Your Beck and Ghoul Part I Jack and Parker are out of options and Drewell is getting close to becoming a king-like god ghost, like Spewer had tried before. Using tech, J.B. stalls while the heroes create a whole new idea. The head to J.B.'s Lab to get some parts. Episode 35: At Your Beck and Ghoul Part II Jack and Parker visit the Shrimp Shack where they find the final parts for their creation. Drewell possesses the servers and cooks and attack the shack. Jack and Parker defend their parts, defiantly with Spencer. Episode 36: At Your Beck and Ghoul Part III Jack and Parker make it back to find J.B. about to be eaten by the hideous Dr. Drewell. El Fuego can be seen in the stunt truck trying to stop him. They use their new buggy with the super-charged cannon and defeat Dr. Drewell and his clock. Episode 37: At Your Beck and Ghoul Part IV The Heroes have minimized Dr. Drewell and kept him in a safe place to store, where they stored the other ghouls, J.B.'s Lab. Though he is not leaving anytime soon, one mysterious past ghost that J.B. has caught, escapes. The Ghoul-Clock 500 is stolen by the ghost. Category:Season